1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide sensor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a waveguide sensor capable of performing mechanical sensing with a remarkably improved sensitivity and performing two-dimensional motion sensing and three-dimensional motion sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waveguide sensor is expected to be used for sensing physical, mechanical, chemical and/or biological characteristics. Conventionally, a fiber-shaped waveguide sensor having a corrugated grating, which is used for sensing strain, torsion and bending, is well known (for example, Victor G. and Jack F., Optical Letters, Vol. 25, No. 4, Feb. 15 (2000), pp. 203-205). Such a sensor typically performs mechanical sensing by detecting strain, torsion, bending or the like. However, such a sensor can't readily provide micro-sensor array with effective cost and fine resolution.
In view of the above, a sensor capable of performing mechanical sensing with an improved sensitivity has been largely demanded.